TMNT Info (If you want it)
by life among the dead
Summary: Title says all. Not a story.
1. Leo part 1

Leonardo or Leo is the leader or the TMNT, and one of the four main protagonists of the series. He is the younger half-brother of Karai, older brother of Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo, and the second eldest child to Master Splinter. He is "The Leader" of the team.

"My name's Leo and I've got three rowdy brothers who always give me a hard time, but I keep them in line... usually.  
Master Splinter picked me to lead because I eat, sleep, and breathe ninjutsu. Not that my brothers aren't good. I'm just better. and Raph, please follow my plans and instead of being "impatient" all the time. I know that your always like that but PLEASE be patient with me. thanks dude!"

**-Leo**

**Appearance**  
Leo is an emerald green colored mutant turtle with light indigo eyes. He wears a blue mask where the tails length range between Donnie and Mikey's. Like Raph, Leo doesn't have much changes to his physical appearance like all his previous incarnations, except for the fact that his green skin is slightly darker than the others. His height ranges between Raph and Donnie's. He is lean, looks more mysterious and is handsome and or charming.

**Personality**  
Like the intro states he is the leader and makes the is the most serious and disciplined out of all the turtles and is of course their leader. He has a lot of responsibility on his hands, which can sometimes overwhelm him. He watches a T.V Show called "Space Heroes" and wants to be just like the captain he sees on T.V. Overall, Leo acts as a big brother to the turtles and as a teacher's pet to Master Splinter. He was chosen to be the leader because of his willingness not by his skill.

Leo is the most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Donnie, always acting like a guide and sometimes even a parent to his brothers. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Leo is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Donnie. Though he's more of a techy geek. Leo loves "Space Heroes" and tends to try to be like the hero on there, much to the annoyance of his brothers. He also tries too hard to act like a hero and says cheesy lines, which annoy Mikey, Donnie and Raph.

He is the wisest, most expirenced and balanced of the team and demonstrates many important qualities needed in a leader. Leo does his best to lead the team, but he sometimes second-guesses himself and his constant sibling rivalry with Raphael can cause problems for the team and puts a strain on his relationship with Raph. He often tries to compare himself to the main character of "Space Heroes," Captain Ryan, which annoys his brothers.

**Abilities**  
Leo is an extremely skilled martial artist and swordsman. His weapons of choice are a pair of katana blades which he uses in a traditional niten-ryu style. He has a good line of defense, and is the best at planning strategies. He is pretty strong when it comes to defense and counter attacks and he is mainly a well ballanced ninja in terms of strengh, speed, agillity, and intelligents.

Like his brothers, Leo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.

**History**  
Leonardo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi (Splinter). When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While he and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in their urban society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. He and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain.


	2. Leo part 2

**With All The Turtles**: Leo is both the oldest and the leader of the TMNT. Leo tends to act bossy, but still is fair to all his siblings. Leo sometimes gets into fights with them, mostly Raph, but tries to keep the peace for the family's sake. Though he barely fights with them, Leo can get annoyed with Mikey's lack of maturity and Donnie when he acts like a know-it-all; Leo can really get frustrated with Raph for his temper and when he questions him as a leader. His brothers hate it when he gets bossy or when he copies quotes or something related to his favorite show "Space Heroes." Despite everything, Leo loves his brothers as much as they love him, and as the oldest he tries to guide and protect them from any potential threat. He often tries to be there for them whenever he can.

**Raphael**: Leo is the leader and Raph disagrees with that. Raph does not really like the idea of Leo being the leader and always questions his leadership. They also fight the most out of the brothers and are always getting into arguments. You could call them "friendly rivals". Raph, however, thinks he's a better fighter than Leo, and that he deserves to be the leader. Raph is also Leo's younger brother, so he is still protective over him, and Raph can be protective of Leo, but not as much as he is with Donnie and Mikey. Leo is seen to yell Raph's name every time he's hurt. Leo has a hard time insulting Raph because he loves him so much. As of I, Monster and/or New Girl In Town, it seems like Raph is more accepting and open to Leo's leadership. He also admits that he needs him. Leo even agreed with Raph that they were the strongest fighters. Despite all the sibling rivalry, they seem to be very close, they love each other no matter what, and will watch each others back. When Raph thought Leo was killed in the season 1 finale, he expressed remorse over giving him a hard time, but was relieved to see he was alright.

**Donatello**: Leo and Donnie get along very well, but just like his other brothers, Leo will be annoyed by Donnie's constant smarts, such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfaction. Despite that Leo really respects Donnie for his intelligence and inventions, while Donnie respects Leo as a leader. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at him for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb. He even was angry that Donnie took off to fight the Kraang in Rise of the Turtles. He even got annoyed at him for teasing him about Karai. Leo, along with Raph, didn't really see Donnie or Mikey, as strong fighters in Mousers Attack! and would constantly get in their way in the battle against the Purple Dragons, call them the B-team, and even made them go after the phone while him and Raph went after the Mousers; something he regretted in the end. When Donnie and Mikey proved their strength, Leo and Raph found new found respect for them thus reconciled their relationship. They seem to be pretty close as brothers. Leo loves Donnie as much as his other brothers and will do anything to protect him.

**Michelangelo**: Mikey is Leo's youngest brother, and although he is annoyed by Mikey's annoying personality at times, it is shown that Leo is mostly protective over Mikey and he doesn't get annoyed by him like the other two does. Like in Panic In The Sewers where they team up to stop the tanker and Leo tackles Mikey quickly after throwing the water balloon to safety. Although they don't spend much time personally, they both care about each other a lot. In New Girl In Town, when Leo comes home with red eyes and Mikey thought he's been crying, he immediately went over to give his leader a comforting hug. Instead of pushing him away like the other two most probably would, Leo just lifts him up and set him down away from him. When Mikey was kidnapped by Dogpound, as Chris Bradford, in New Friend, Old Enemy, he pat him on the head as a sign of relief that his baby brother was okay when they rescued him. Leo seems to be as protective of Mikey as he is with his brothers, even going along with Raph's threat on Leatherhead, if he harmed Mikey. He, along with Raph and Donnie, were even angry that Baxter Stockman, when he swung Mikey around by his Kusarigama chain, and was even worried when the crazed scientist knocked Mikey back hard. Leo, along with Raph, didn't really see Mikey, or Donnie, as a strong fighter in Mousers Attack and would constantly get in their way in the battle against the purple dragons, call them the B-team, and even made them go after the phone while him and Raph went after the Mousers; something he regretted in the end. When Mikey and Donnie proved their strength, Leo and Raph found new found respect for them thus reconciled their relationship. Leo doesn't really seem to trust Mikey too much as a partner as seen in The Gauntlet, where he didn't want to work with him, due to him being annoying and accident prone, but none the less worked well with him in Panic in the Sewers. The only time Leo has gotten really aggressive with Mikey was when he used Leo's favorite comic book as toilet paper in "Parasitica". Leo seems to act more like a parental figure towards Mikey and also seems to be able to give into Mikey easier when he gives him the puppy-dog eyes. In Showdown, Kraang Prime was going to kill/hurt Mikey and then Leo stopped Kraang Prime by saying, "GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!".

**Master Splinter**: Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves Master Splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjitsu. Leo gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters, and fails to find a compatible reason for getting out of a certain punishment. Splinter also finds Leo a bit overconfident as a leader at times, and so his wisdom doesn't exactly reach through Leo until he realizes it. Splinter see's Leo as an excellent student and leader, but wishes Leo would trust himself and not try to act like Captain Ryan from "Space Heroes." When his father was under control of the Rat King, Leo was the one who got him to snap out of it, reminding him who he was and called him father, even giving Splinter a hug when he was back to normal in I, Monster. Like with the other Turtles, Splinter is very protective of Leo.

**April O'Neil**: April and Leo are good friends, and Leo is very determined to save April's father. Leo along with his family were against her going to spy on the Kraang, showing he's protective of her. He and Donnie seem to interact the most with her out of all the turtles. Leo see's April as a sister and acts respectful and gentleman like around her, as she is a lady. Also, after meeting Karai, he went over to her place to talk to April about it. She went berserk after Leo mentioned how she's in the Foot Clan by slapping him with her magazine while yelling and tried to warn him. Leo cares a lot about April and is willing to help her out of trouble or help her with things such as get her phone back in Mousers Attack.

Shredder: They are enemies, obviously. Leo first saw him in The Gauntlet and fought against him alongside his little brothers. Leo hates Shredder for the things he's done to his master, trying to kill him and his brothers, and would do anything to defeat him.

**Karai**: He had and likely still does have a crush on her. It is kind of the star-crossed lovers scenario. He thought that she could be good and that she understood honor. Much like Batman and Catwoman. However this proves to be a problem, for because they work for two different people with different morals, who are enemies, their own morals tend to clash and don't see eye to eye. Leo was also shocked that Karai was Shredder's Daughter. He was even heartbroken when he failed to get her on his side in Enemy of My Enemy. Karai is Leo's rival. In the episode Follow the leader Leo learns that Karai is his long lost sister.

**Casey Jones**: Unknown relationship.


	3. Raph part 1

Raphael or Raph is a member of the TMNT. He is the younger half-brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo. He is the second son of Master Splinter, and "The Tough one/Rebel" of the team.

"I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... ME! you bad guys heard me! if you guys ever mess with my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... were brothers and brothers fight a lot. but we protect each other and that's what counts the most in my life."

- **Raph**

**Appearance**  
Raph is a dark green mutant ninja turtle. Like Leo, Raph doesn't have any changes to his physical appearance, and is much more like his other incarnations, except for the lightening bolt shaped crack on the right corner of his plastron. Raph wears a red mask with long, tattered tails indicating his reckless side. He has green eyes and is ruggedly handsome as turtles go. Raph is the third tallest turtle, and seems more muscular than his siblings.

**Personality**  
Like the intro states Raphael has the most additude on the team, in most incarnations of him, Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is tough, brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated plans. If it were up to him, they would just, in his own words, "Bust some heads". Raph is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers and is good at coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Also, Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking.

Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it's rarely, if ever, displayed), and is very kindhearted and loves his brothers and Sensei very much and would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore". He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, who he loves, pampers, and adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." considering he is his baby brother.

Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers right next to Mikey. His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his strength which helps him out in problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself.

**Abilities**  
Raph is the strongest, toughest, and fastest of his brothers, and is able to take on opponents quicker. His temper, if used correctly, can boost up his strength and make him a much better fighter. Raph has also pretty good defense since he uses his sais to trap peoples hand and judo flip them, he doesn't think much when fighting which could work to his advantage.

His weapon of choice are the sais, because, in a way, it represents his hand to hand combat style. Like his brothers, Raph is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja .

**History**  
Raph and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraang droid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Raphael and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raphael and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain.


	4. Raph part 2

**With All The Turtles**: Raph usually has some sort of love-hate relationship with his brothers, especially Leo, then again all siblings do. He acts so tough out of tough love. He often gets into quarrels with them, and is easily fustrated with Leo's position as a leader, Donnie acting like a know-it-all, and Mikey's lack of maturity. His brothers on the other hand can't stand his temper and his rash decisions. Despite all that, Raph loves his brothers as much as they love him, and he will go to great lengths to fiercily protect them from any sort of harm, especially his two youngest brothers Donnie and Mikey, and he'll always back them up in a fight, especially Leo. Raph had even admitted that he's willing to risk his life, but never the lives of his brothers.

**Leonardo**: There's usually a lot of tension between the two older brothers, as Leo acts as if he's better than Raph, and Raph has made it his personal goal to prove him wrong. The two are often bickering and clashing over what to do in various situations, as Leo would make some complicated plan, while Raph would just charge right in. They also fight over other stuff, like the Karai situation. Raph can tease Leo with easy as for Leonardo it's complicated for him because he loves his little brother. Their sibling rivalry tends to put a strain on their relationship and at times puts the team at risk. The reasons why Raph doesn't accept his big brother as a leader is because he views himself the strongest, as seen in "Rise of the Turtles", he gets annoyed when Leo ties to compare himself to his favorite character Captain Ryan, a hero from a show called "Space Heroes" which is a show Raph can't stand (and Makes fun of Leo for liking it), Leo willing to be merciful towards badguys and because he feels Leo's plans and decisions are lame. Raph doesn't accept Leo as leader, up until New Girl In Town maybe where he mentions how he needs his older brother. Arguably, Raph might be the closest to Leo. They do love each other, but never seem to make an effort to show it. Though, he did agree that Leo and him are the strongest fighters. Even comforted Leo when his heart was broken by Karai. As seen in "I,Monster" Raph tends to look to Leo for answers, aside from Donnie. Raph and Leo seem to be very close, and they'll always have eachother's back.

**Donatello**: Raph loves Donnie as a brother, but like the rest of his brothers, gets really annoyed when Donnie starts acting like a know-it-all and starts talking in super-smart techno-babble, and likes to make fun of him as a geek or for his Crush on April. Despite this, Raph doesn't tease Donnie nearly as much as he does Leo or Mikey. Raph and Donnie are complete opposites when it comes to thinking; Donnie often thinks too much and Raph often doesn't think enough. Donnie is Raph's younger brother, even though Donnie's taller than him. He seemed to have low respect for Donnie, along with Mikey, as a fighter as seen in "Mouser Attack!" as him and Leo kept labling them the B-Team and got in their way in when fighting the Purple Dragons or when he declined Leo's idea to contact Mikey and Donnie for help when the mousers attacked them. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Mikey the A Minus-team, which was find considering it was as good as they were gonna get from Raph. Despite that Raph loves Donnie and willing to do anything for him. He has complemented Donnie on some of his findings and when he turned Leatherhead's subway car into "The ShellRazor," Like with all his brothers, Raph is protective of Donnie, and Donnie is willing to assist him the best he can in battle.

**Michelangelo**: Raph often gets annoyed when Mikey says or does something dumb or silly, and likes to insult and make fun of him. He is seen to guiding his baby brother to somewhat the dark side when it comes to villains like in Never Say Xever where he told Mikey not to apologize for dropping Bradford and Mikey did so. He seemed to have low respect for Mikey, along with Donnie, as a fighter as seen in "Mouser Attack!" as him and Leo kept labling them the B-Team and got in their way in when fighting the Purple Dragons or when he declined Leo's idea to contact Mikey and Donnie for help when the mousers attacked them. It wasn't until the near end and dubbed him and Donnie the A Minus-team, which was fine since it was as good as they were gonna get from Raph, as he playfully gave Mikey a nuggie. Despite all that he cares a lot about Mikey and gets furious, like the other two, everytime he gets hurt by an enemy as seen in "I think his name is Baxter Stockman". He was also the first to show major concern when he realized Mikey was in danger in "New Friend Old Enemy". He was really concerned when Mikey got hurt during the battle with Snakeweed, even giving him a hug. Another example is in Coackroach Terminator, when Mikey was kidnapped by Spy-Roach, as bait, Raph decided to put his fears aside to go save Mikey. Raph, along with Donnie and Leo, even threatened Leatherhead to stay away from him in It Came From The Depths. Raph seems to be very close with Mikey, and is often protective of him as much as he is with the others.

**April O' Neil**: Raph and his brothers rescue April from the Kraang, but they get away with her father, Kirby O'Neil. They have interacted a little with each other, as seen in Metalhead, so they're pretty good friends. He seems to be quite protective of her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he, along with his father and brothers, were reluctant to let April spy on the foot. In that same episode, He, with Donnie's help, saved her from Dogpound when she was kidnapped. He even paniced when Mikey accidentally spilled the Kraang contaminated water on her, thinking she would disintigrate, but she didn't. Raph though, seems to like to tease her at times, as seen in "The Gauntlet" where he laughed that she was being chased by a giant Pidgeon named Pete. Though he has been willing to help her out at times as seen in "Mouser Attack" where he was willing to help his brothers get April's phone back. Raphael seems to be decent around April, probably since she's the first human friend the turtles have and the fact she's a lady, where he got his brothers to quiet down from laughing at Donnie for getting beat up by a Monkey, when she entered the room. In the LEGO TMNT Raphael short, Raph defeated the Kraang to rescue April hinting that he cares alot about her safety.

**Master Splinter**: Raph loves Master Splinter as a father and sensei and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raph, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less see's great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raph would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Raph. Raphael loves his father, and showed much concern when he was taken over by the Rat King in "I, Monster." He even gave him a hug when Splinter came back to his senses.

**Shredder**: Raph and Shredder recently met, and as they immediately saw each other, they knew they were enemies. Raph hates Shredder for, not only trying to kill him, but for harming his brothers and everything he's done to his Father, Splinter. He was the first turtle to suggest that they take out Shredder at the pier in "Enemy of My Enemy."

**Karai**- He hated Karai from the first moment he saw her. He did try to warn Leo about her, though he did mention to him that he understood how Leo saw Karai was hot (in an evil kind of way). Raph trusts Karai the least considering she's Shredder's daughter, even telling Leo that their chances of her being on their side wasn't really big.

**Fishface**: Out of all the villains, Raph hates Fishface the most. He fights him every chance he gets. In Baxter's Gambit, they work together pretty well, and seem to be alike due to their aggression and willininess to fight til the end. Fishface even tells Raph about his past. Despite their alikeness, Raph and Fishface are still in a way opposits as Raph fights for those he loves and to protect people while Xever fights to get what he wants or to please Shredder. In mikey gets shellacne before Raph could get seriously hurt by Rahzar, Fishface tackles him into a fight. Fishface could've saved him by choice but didn't let it show. Since he wants the pleasure of destroying Raph himself.

**Spy-Roach**: Due to his fear of Cockroaches, Raph both hates and Fears Spy-Roach. Spy-Roach also hates Raph, because he tried to kill him when he was a normal cockroach. During the whole episode Cockroach Terminator, Spy-Roach stopped at nothing to kill Raph using Raph's fear of him to his advantage, along with his mutation. Raph spent the whole episode trying to get away from him, but was forced to get over his fear, when Spy-Roach kidnapped Mikey, in hopes of luring Raph out. Raph managed to save Mikey and faced his fear of Cockroaches, fighting the mutant roach, and destroyed him with the drill the Kraang were going to use to drill into the earth's core.

**Spider Bytez**: Raph and Spider Bytez really hated each other from the moment they first met. Raph despises him because he, as a human, insulted not only him, but his brothers. Spider Bytez, as Vic, took pleasure in tormenting and insulting Raphael, because he got a reaction out of him. When he caught the turtles on tape, Raph wanted to really break his face, but his temper became a problem for the team. Vic hates him because he and his brothers broke his phone and satalite dish. He also blackmails them into giving him a million dollars for the tape. Vic also blames Raph and his brothers for becoming a mutant spider, and attempted to kill the four boys, starting with Raph's brothers, but Raph managed to control his temper and defeat him. For some reason, Spider Bytez calls them kung fu frogs. Spider Bytez is one of the 3 villains that Raph hates, the others are Spy-Roach and Fishface. In a way...Spider Bytez and Raph are alike, due to their temper and being nasty twoards others, the only difference is Vic is just plan nasty and will do anything to get what he wants while Raph just has a slight temper but is willing to fight for the people he loves.

**Casey Jones**: Raph and Casey clashed with each other as soon as they met, and grew a quick rivalary. That rivalary dissolved into friendship when they were forced to work togther, and actually saved each other from life-threatening danger. Donnie even stated that now they had two Raphael's now.

**Spike**: Spike is Raph's pet "un-mutant" turtle who he loves and adores. Raphael rescued Spike after he had been flushed down a toilet, and into the sewers. Raphael has a soft spot for Spike which is adorable according to Mikey (and me), and often talks to him about his feelings in private. This is important for Raph as he needs Spike as a sounding board for his inner thoughts and feelings. He can't reveal his feelings to his brothers so he shares them with Spike is an excellent listener and always listens to Raph, even if he can't speak. Spike seems to adore Raph, considering he takes care of him and feeds him his favorite food, lettuce leaves.

When Spike mutates into Slash however, that bond is broken, when Slash tried to destroy Raphael's brothers one by one, in order to grant Raph's wish for a free life. Raph does not approve of Slash's actions, and makes a dangerous foe out of his former pet. In Metalhead Rewired Slash saves Raph from a Kraang sneak attack, showing that, even after their fight, he still cares for Raph.

**Irma**: It's unknown however in the 1987 series she did seem to be in love with him and boss him around.


	5. Donnie part 1

Donatello or Don/Donnie is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. He is the younger brother of Karai, younger brother to Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo, and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "The Brains" of the team.

"Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe.I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. can someone help me please on how to make April to notice me?"

_-_**Donnie**

**Appearance**  
Donnie is a mutated turtle with brownish green skin. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Donnie has a gap in between his teeth. Like most incarnations, he wears a purple mask where the tails of the mask are longer than any of his brothers, except for Raph's. Donnie is the tallest and thinnest of his brothers. He has brownish red eyes , looks more professional, quiet, and handsome. he is good with machines and is talented of making new technology for his brothers. but there's one thing he hasn't gotten right... getting April to notice him.

**Personality**  
Like the intro states Donnie has a way with machines and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathmatics, and metallurgy. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, trying to be the voice of reason and logic. He is very protective of his siblings and is willing to do anything for them. Unlike all his incarnations, Donnie is somewhat a sci-fi geek, aside from Leo...though he's more of a techy geek. He will often go off on technological rants that his brothers either don't understand , don't care about or both.

Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter

**Abilities**  
Donnie's intelligence, determination, range and will-power makes him a great asset to the team. His weapon of choice is a bo staff, matching power, speed, and range. He often tends to fight in a more traditional martial art style emphasizing on redirecting enemy blows and defending until the optimal time to strike presents itself. Though his weapon is not as strong, or not as skilled and formidable as Leo or Raph, or not as gifted as Mikey, Donnie is quite capable of holding his own against tough opponents and prefers to use kicks over punches since he is not that hard of a puncher.

Donnie is stealthy like all his brothers, and like them he can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.

**History**  
Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Donatello and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human , mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donatello and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain.


	6. Donnie part 2

**With All The Turtles**: Donnie usually is the peace maker between his brothers, never starting fights and always tries to stop them when they get out of hand. His only problems with his brothers are Raph's temper, Mikey's immaturity, Leo copying things he see's off "Space heroes", and when they all don't act like the appreciate his intellegence. His brothers often get annoyed with him when he acts like he knows everything. Despite everything, Donnie loves his brothers as much as they do him, and he often tries to help them out, back up his two oldest brothers, Leo and Raph, and protect his little brother Mikey from any sort of harm that comes their way.

**Leonardo**: Leo and Donnie get along very well, but Leo can get annoyed with Donnie when he acts like a know-it all. Such as the time where Raph hits Donnie for doing so and Leo points out his satisfication. However, Leo values Donnie's intelligence much more than Raph and Mikey do. They rarely ever argue, but in The Gauntlet, Leo was yelling at him for not expecting a very complicated mutagen bomb, got mad at Donnie for taking off to battle the Kraang in "Rise of the Turtles" and getting annoyed at him for teasing him about Karai. Leo, along with Raph, also didn't seem to think highly of Donnie and Mikey as much as a strong fighter, as seen in "Mouser Attack" Where he considered it unfair that him and Raph were paired up against their little brothers in a fight which caused tensions between them. He even got in Donnie's way when they were battling the purple dragons and made him and Mikey go after April's phone while they delt with the mousers, and to add insult to injury he and Raph kept labling both younger brother the B-team. Though he soon regrets not getting Donnie nor Mikey's help when him and Raph are being attacked by the mousers. In the end, Leo gives Donnie and Mikey new found respect as fighters when they defeated the mousers and recoils his relationship with Donnie, and Mikey. Donnie really respects Leo as a leader, and see's him much more trustworthy than Raph and Mikey, as Seen in "The Pulverizer." They seem to be pretty close as brothers. Leo loves Donnie as much as his other brothers and will do anything to protect him.

**Raphael**: Raph loves Donnie as a brother, but like the rest of his brothers, gets really annoyed when Donnie starts acting like a know-it-all and starts talking in super-smart techno-babble. Raph likes to make fun of him as a geek. Despite this, Raph doesn't tease Donnie nearly as much as he does Leo and Mikey, though Raph does tease Donnie for his crush on April. Raph, along with Leo, also didn't seem to think highly of Donnie nor Mikey as much as a strong fighter, as seen in "Mouser Attack" where he considered it was unfair that him and Leo were paired up against their little brothers in a fight which caused tensions between them. He and Leo kept getting in Donnie and Mikey's way when they were battling the purple dragons and made him and Mikey go after April's phone while they delt with the mousers. To add insults and injuries, he and Leo kept labling both younger brother the B-team. Though he soon regrets not getting Donnie nor Mikey's help when him and Leo are being attacked by the mousers. In the end, Raph gives Donnie and Mikey new found respect as fighters when they defeated the mousers by dubbing them the A Minus Team, which was fine since it was as good it was gonna get, and recoils his relationship with Donnie, and Mikey. Raph and Donnie are polar opposites when it comes to thinking; Donnie often thinks too much and Raph often doesn't think enough. Donnie is Raph's younger brother, even though Donnie's taller than him. He has complemented Donnie on some of his findings and when he turned Leatherhead's subway car into "The ShellRazor," Donnie can get pretty annoyed with Raph's temper and despises his agression and sarcastic comments. None the less, the two love eachother and as brothers they try to protect and look out for each other.

**Michelangelo**: Like with his other brothers, Donnie can get frustrated with Mikey's constant lack of maturity and pranks, but he still loves and cares about him. Mikey likes to tease Donnie a lot, as seen from Rise Of The Turtles, especially when it comes to Donnie's crush on April, yet Donnie seems to criticize his idiocy the most out of all his brothers (see I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman). Mikey seems to like Donnie's inventions the most, and loves to test them, as seen in The Gauntlet, where Mikey kisses Donnie (On the cheek) for making smoke bombs. Donnie gets really annoyed when Mikey takes advantage of his inventions as seen in "I think his name is Baxter Stockman. He also doesn't seem to like being paired up with Mikey consiering Mikey can be accident prone and annoying but despite that, Donnie and Mikey work well together and seem pretty close, considering they are the youngest two of the four turtles. Their bond takes a step further as the want to prove themselves to their older brothers that they can handle anything in Mousers Attack! and managed to get their older brothers' respect. Donnie can be protective of Mikey just like Raph and Leo and hates it when an enemy hurts him as seen in "I think his name is baxter Stockman, and "New Girl in Town". Donnie is Mikey's older brother.

**April O' Neil**: From the moment he saw her, Donnie formed a crush on April. He was the first to react when she and her father were kidnapped by the Kraang. Since then they've been good friends, but Donnie wishes they could be more than friends. As the episodes progress, Donnie tries to woe April into being his girlfriend, as seen in Monkey Brains. He even comments on her beauty in Metalhead. Donnie's very protective of April as seen in "The Gauntlet" and would do anything to keep her safe. He was the most upset when Karai tried to kidnap her, but was relieved when she was safe. Even calling her his sweet princess. April seems to sense Donnie's feelings, but seems to still want to be friends with him. She might share those feelings with him. There's a game called "Donnie saves a Princess" where his goal was to save a princess who he hoped was April. By the end of the game, he was happy to see her.

**Master Splinter**: Donnie loves Master Splinter, as his father, but he sometimes questions his wisdom as seen in Monkey Brains. Splinter praises Donnie for his intelligence and skills as a ninja, but wishes for him to think a little less in battle. He even hugged his father when he came to his senses as seen in "I, Monster." Like with the others, Master Splinter is very protective of Donnie.

**Shredder**: Donnie and Shredder recently met. He, like his brothers, despise Shredder for the things he's done to their sensei and for trying to kill him and his brothers.

**Karai**: Donnie didn't really know much about Karai until he first met her. Despite that he began to hate her for her arrogance and when she didn't help them out in their battle against Justin.

**Casey Jones**: Unknown relationship, but it might be possible that he and Casey will fight over April's heart.

**Leatherhead**: Donnie has neutral feelings about Leatherhead. While he see's him as a valuable ally, Donnie's very terrified of Leatherhead, mostly because there's a running gag where whenever Leatherhead looses control, he grabs Donnie by the face and shakes him like a rag doll. Leatherhead has regreted this action though and he see's Donnie as a good friend like he does all the turtles.

**Timothy/Mutagen Man** : Upon first seeing the Pulverizer, Donnie, along with his brothers, were impressed until they saw how much he wasn't a good fighter. Donnie and his brothers are really annoyed with the Pulverizer. Donnie decided to teach him a few self-defense moves so he could protect himself. Pulverizer was the reason why the turtles lost the power cell to the kraang, still it doesn't seem like Donnie holds any hard feelings against that, considering part of it was his fault too. He also wasn't willing to continue the trainning they started for...obvious reasons. Still despite everything, Pulverizer still looks up to him and the other turtles. In the Pulverizer returns, Donnie was the most concerned about him, considering he was his student. He didn't like having the Pulverizer being used as a spy to gather information on the Foot, and he was the most upset when the Pulverizer mutated into Mutagen Man. He even promised him that he would find a way to get him back to normal.


	7. Mikey Part 1

Michelangelo or Mikey is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists. He is the younger half-brother to Karai, younger brother to Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello, and the youngest out of Master Splinter's children. He is "The Party Dude" of the team.

"Call me Mikey. I'm definitely the funnest of all my brothers. I love video games, skateboarding, pranking the other guys and duh, pizza! who does NOT like New York City Style Pizza? I mean, THEY'RE THE BEST! Speaking of pizza... I'm hungry."

- **Mikey**

**Appearance**  
Mikey's a light green mutant ninja turtle. Unlike all his previous incarnations, Mikey has freckles. Like all in incarnations he wears an orange mask, though like his 1987 incarnation, the tails of his mask are shorter. Mikey's shorter than his brothers and seems a bit more pudgier. Mikey has baby blue eyes making him more innocent, adorable and handsome.

**Personality**  
Mikey is the youngest of all the turtles, making him the least mature. He is labeled as "The Wild One" and "The Party Dude" as he is the most "fun" out of all the turtles. He is also very social, and wants the outside world (Humans) to accept him and his brothers. He is also impulsive, because of a severe case of ADD. He is the first of the turtles to taste pizza and is very proud of his talent for naming things. In battle his weapon of choice is a pair of nunchakus, and a kusarigama.

**Abilities**  
Mikey is considerably the most athletic of his brothers and with the most talent. His nunchakus match his flexibile like abilities when it comes to battle. While he's not as focused as Leo, strong like Raph, or smart as Donnie, Mikey's talent and unpredictability make up for it. Splinter considers Mikey the one with the most potential to be even more skilled as a ninja then his three brothers combined, he's pretty fast as well but not as fast as Raph.

Mikey uses nunchucks which matches his flow. One of them can convert into a kusarigama which he can use not only for offense in battle, but for defense, and even as a grappling hook. Like his brothers, Mikey is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and use hand to hand combat like a real ninja.

**History**  
Michelangelo and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi, Splinter. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately Splinter gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Splinter fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of mutagen causing the turtles and Splinter to mutate. Splinter came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a rat, While Michelangelo and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Michelangelo and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain.


	8. Mikey Part 2

**With All The Turtles**: Mikey loves and adores his brothers; he loves to prank them, crack jokes about them, and even bug them; the typical little brother stuff. His brothers get annoyed when he acts immature, and Mikey hates it when Raph can't control his temper, Donnie acting like a know-it All, and Leo when he acts bossy. Despite everything, His brothers love him and are very protective of Mikey considering he's the baby of the family. Mikey in turn is very loyal to them and is willing to do everything he can to help them and back them up. He's very close to Raph and Donnie, and looks up to Leo like a parental figure.

**Leonardo**: Mikey acts like a baby brother mostly with Leo, as he is Mikey's oldest brother and Leo acts like the oldest big brother mostly with Mikey, such as being overprotective and not getting very annoyed with Mikey's antics unlike the other two. Mikey really cares about Leo and shows it, like in New Girl In Town where Don and Raph ignore Leo meanwhile Mikey hugged Leo and waved at him as he left the room on Raph's orders. They are opposites when it comes to being serious, as Leo can be very strict and serious while Mikey is very immature. Although they don't seem to be close personally, they care very deeply for each other and it is seen in a few episodes, such as when Leo and the others rescue Mikey in New Friend, Old Enemy Leo pats Mikey on the head and smiles in relief that his youngest brother's alright. Mikey was mad at Leo, and Raph, for treating him and Donnie like they weren't strong fighters in "Mouser Attack" but managed to reconsile their relationship in the end. Mikey tends to see Leo as a parental figure at times, always going to him for answers, and he even manages to "Almost" get Leo to give into his puppy dog eyes.

**Raphael**: It is shown that Raph gets annoyed by Mikey the most out of all his brothers, and despite that, Mikey teases him a lot. It's whether they're bickering, or they're on on the crazy side of the team together. Raph, along with Leo, showed Mikey, and Donnie, very little respect as a fighter in "Mouser Attack" labeling them as the B-Team, until the end where they prove their worth and Raph showed his respect for them by calling them the A Minus Team, which was fine since it was as good as it was gonna get. Despite everything, Raph really loves Mikey as seen in New Girl In Town, Raph actually hugged Mikey and mentioned how he was afraid of losing him, thus showing how much he loves him. Another example is in Coackroach Terminator, when Mikey was kidnapped by Chong, as bait, Raph decided to put his fears aside to go save Mikey. He was also really concern when Mikey was in danger in "New Friend Old Enemy." In that same episode, Raph managed to comfort Mikey, who was Sad that Bradford was using him, stating he was awsome and anyone would love to be his friend. Raph seems to be very protective of Mikey, as he, along with Donnie and Leo, threatened Leatherhead to stay away from him in It Came From The Depths. Mikey was also concerned about Raph in "The Pulverizer" when he was poisoned by Fishface. Raph even cares for Mikey when he saves Mikey from drowning with the Squirrelanoids, and protects Mikey from getting killed by Slash. Mikey and Raph seem to be quite close, although they fight a lot.

**Donatello**: Mikey likes to tease Donnie a lot, as seen from Rise Of The Turtles, especially for his crush on April. yet Donnie seems to criticize his idiocy the most out of all his brothers (see I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman). Mikey seems to like Donnie's inventions the most, and loves to test them, as seen in The Gauntlet, where Mikey kisses Donnie brotherly (On the cheek) for making smoke bombs. They still love each other as brothers, since Donnie is Mikey's older brother. Their bond takes a step further as the want to prove themselves to their older brothers that they can handle anything in Mousers Attack! Donnie is protective of Mikey as much as Raph and Leo are, even going along with the threat of attacking Leatherhead if he harmed Mikey. Mikey also loves testing out Donnie's inventions, and the two work really well together as a team.

**Master Splinter**: Michelangelo is loyal and obeys Master Splinter's rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been...wrong." But he still loves Mikey, as much as he does with the rest of his brothers. Splinter even acknowledges Mikey's wise choices, such as when Mikey rescued Leatherhead from the Kraang, or when Mikey (Accidentally, considering there was no one else to blame) said that Splinter shouldn't have allowed them to go to the surface, because he taught the turtles to fight as individuals, not as a team. Mikey even gave splinter a hug when he came back to his senses in "I, Monster."

**April O'Neil**: Mikey loves making friends (especially with humans) and really likes having April as a friend, even though he believes that she is only obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Though, despite that, the two seem to be very good friends, he even offered to get her a tissue and make her some soup when she was upset when she was stalked by a giant Pigeon. He was also shocked that Donnie suggested they use her as bait.

**Shredder**: Mikey and the Shredder have met and, along with his brothers, is now at war with Shredder and his Foot Clan. Mikey hates Shredder for what he's done to his father, Splinter, trying to kill him and his Brothers, and for all his misdeeds.

**Karai**: Mikey at first didn't know her. But when she betrayed the team, he was probably thinking when Raph asked them if they liked her, "I don't know her, but now I ALREADY HATE HER!"

**Leatherhead**: Mikey was the first out of all his brothers to be willing to rescue Leatherhead from the Kraang. Despite his brothers' fears and warning that it wouldn't be a good idea, considering the mutant alligator had a temper, Mikey managed to convince them to bring him back to the lair. While the other turtles went to look for the power cell, Mikey took the time to befriend Leatherhead, who really opened up to him. Mikey went after Leatherhead when he went on a rampage and attacked his family, when Donnie showed the powercell to Leatherhead. When the Kraang attacked, Leatherhead handed the powercell to Mikey and his brothers and fought the Kraang so they could escape, because since the youngest turtle trusted him, he decided to trust him. Mikey is the only one of the Turtles who can calm down Leatherhead when he goes berserk. Leatherhead participated in helping the Turtles in TCRI, where he sacrificed himself so the turtles could escape. Mikey was the saddest of them all to see his friend go.

**Dogpound**: Mikey tried to befriend Dogpound, as Chris Bradford, on an online social network. Bradford, who was working for Shredder, decided to take advantage of the situation and pretended to be Mikey's friend to earn his trust, even teaching him a move called "Death Dragon." When Mikey learned the truth, he was heartbroken, but got his revenge when he and his brothers lured Bradford and his accomplish Xever, into a trap, used the move he taught him against him, and un-friend him from the social network. He even called Bradford his "Ex-friend" and assisted his brothers in kidnapping him, in hopes of rescuing Mr. Murakami in Never Say Xever. Dogpound considers Mikey a freak as much as he is an idiot, but they managed to work well together in Baxter's Gambit.

**Casey Jones**: Unknown relationship.


	9. April O'Neil

**Bio**

"Most people think I'm a regular shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat pizza. Totally normal, except... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a giant rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal." - April

I also keep a record of strange things happening in town on my laptop. strange huh? The closest thing I have as a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know? I LOVE my TMNT friends. They're like family to me. and Master Splinter, he's like a father to me. speaking of him, I need to train with him. bye!"

- **April**

**Appearance**  
April is a beautiful teenage girl. Like all her incarnations, April is a Red-head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots.

In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and wore braces.

**Personality**  
Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable and shy around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn't meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be "normal" also shows to be stubborn at times such as "The Kraang conspiricy" where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not a very expirienced kunoichi.

**Abilities**  
April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in "Monkey Brains"

When Splinter trained her in ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier, and has a powerful defense. She does lack offense power, but she's getting better. Her weapon of choice is a tessen that Splinter gave her; though she has yet to master it.

**History**  
April was a human who lived in New York until she met the Ninja Turtles. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had a psychic power and she then, became a target for The Kraang.

**Relationships **Leonardo: Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April.

**Raphael**: As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey or when he laughed at her for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, they do remain good friends, and Raph shown signs that he cares about her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the foot, and in "Karai's Vendetta" he along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved she was alright. He is also the one that goes to rescue her in "The Kraang conspiracy" even though both he and April make satirical comments about it..

**Donatello**: Donnie has a HUGE crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode "Rise Of The Turtles". He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend.

**Michelangelo**: Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey Cares about her. Examples are shown in "The Gauntlet" Where he offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. He even was the first to object to using April as bait.

Master Splinter: Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode "Monkey Brains".

**Shredder**: Though the turtles have met Shredder, April has fortunately never crossed paths with him yet.

**Karai**: She met her in "Karai's Vendetta". She tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate.


	10. Master Splinter Part 1

"Many years I have lived in the shadows, training my adopted sons in the way of ninjutsu. I have tried to prepare them for the worst the world can offer, hoping it would never come. But we are running out of time. Our family is strong. I only hope that we are strong enough."

- **Splinter**

**Appearance**  
Yoshi as a human, Splinter was tall, lean, muscular and very handsome with dark eyes and black hair. He wore a red kimoto with his clan's symbol when he lived in Japan. When he lived in America, he wore a whitish blue polo shirt and brown pants.

As a rat, he has black, brown and white fur, with a long white beard, whiskers, a pink tail, and a pink nose. He wears his kimoto that he wore in japan. Unlike all his incarnations, Splinter is taller than the turtles. Splinter has reddish brown eyes, and, despite being a rat, is still handsome.

**Personality**  
Splinter is many things to the turtles – Wise sensei, protective parent, loving father, stern disciplinarian, quirky master and Zen philosopher. A ninja master at the height of his abilities, he's determined to train and protect his new family at all costs. His years of ninja training means he's not only a fearsome fighter, but also remarkably in tune with the universe. Meaning when Splinter tells April that her "feelings" are a sign of a rare spiritual sensitivity.

Splinter can be very strict when it comes to training and letting his sons up to the surface; as seen in many episodes. Sometimes he uses harsh methods in order for them to learn a lesson as seen in "The Pulverizer Returns" Where he took away his sons' weapons so they could learn to fight outside their environment. Nonetheless, Splinter is a loving father who only wants what's best for his sons, and will do anything he can to protect them from harms way.

Splinter seems to despise anyone laying a hand on the turtles as seen in "It came from the Depths" for he battled Leatherhead when he was out of control. His worst fear is losing his family all over again to the Shredder as seen in "Panic in the Sewer." His fear of losing the turtles to Shredder caused him to push their training to the point where they become exhausted, stressed, and antsy; though he does apologize for it. It could be possible Splinter fears the day the turtles will leave him someday as the Rat King, in "I, Monster" used that against him in an attempt to control him, but the turtles reassured him that they will always need their father. Splinter can be wary of humans, especially since he used to be one, but seems to have bonded well with April O'Neil, acting like a father figure to her.

**Abilities**  
As a master of ninjitsu, Splinter is wise, balanced, fast, and strong. He can easily take down larger opponents without any trouble, as seen in "It Came from the Depths." and can easily detect when an enemy is coming.

Like April, he possesses a rare sensitivity gift that gives him psychic abilities.

Splinter is also very skilled with weapons.

It is shown in "Booyaka-Showdown, Part 2" that thanks to his rat form, he has the abilities rats possess such as running on all fours with great agility and a very powerful bite force, powerful enough to bite through steel.

**History**  
Master Splinter was once a human master of ninjutsu named Hamato Yoshi. His skills were only rivaled by the Shredder, then known as Oroku Saki, who he was once friends with. Not only were they rivals in martial arts but also for the love of a beautiful woman, Tang Shen. She finally chose to marry Yoshi. Saki could not accept this and once brutally insulted Yoshi in front of his bride. Yoshi lost his temper and struck Saki to the ground. This attack solidified Saki's hatred for Yoshi and he vowed revenge. One night he came to Yoshi's home and challenged him to duel to the death armed with razor sharp claw weapons. During the fight a fire broke out and Yoshi's home was burned to the ground. His wife perished in the flames. He never knew the fate of his baby daughter Miwa.

Somehow Yoshi made his way to America and attempted to make a new life in New York City. One day, out of loneliness, he visited a pet store and purchased four baby turtles. Walking home, he bumped into a man. Yoshi felt off about him and decided to follow. He came into an alley and overheard a conversation between two strange men, later shown to be members of the Kraang. His foot spooked a rat hiding in the alley causing them to spot him and attempt to kill him. Yoshi fought back and escaped them but accidentally broke a canister of mutagen they were holding, spilling it all over himself and the turtles. Yoshi escaped down a sewer drain, now mutated into a humanoid rat. The turtles also mutated, gaining humanoid bodies and intelligence. Yoshi, knowing that they would be persecuted by humans, adopted the turtles as his sons and students and has raised them in the sewers of New York ever since. He started training them in his ninjutsu techniques because he knew one day his sons would want to explore the surface someday but he knew it would also be dangerous. He took on the name of Splinter and gave the turtles names of artists from a book of renaissance art he found in a storm drain.


	11. Master Splinter Part 2

**With All The Turtles**: Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo are Splinter's four adopted Sons. He adopted them from the pet store, but due to the run in with the Kraang and being affected by the mutagen, he decides to make the four mutants his adopted sons and new family. While Splinter is stern with the boys, he loves them dearly. Splinter, in this incarnation, seems to be more strict when it comes to teaching the boys a lesson, teaching them the hard way about fighting, even if it's unfair, fighting without thinking, and even about Mercy. The harshest lesson he has taught the turtles was to fight out of their environment, and when they didn't he took their weapons away so they could use anything in their surrounds as a weapon; a lesson that could have gotten them killed. It's possible he believed his boys were skilled enough to be able to do that as he would never put them in a situation where they could get killed if he thought they weren't ready. Splinter ries to guide his sons in he right direction, offering them advice and ways to help improve them. Splinter is regarded as a protective parent to the turtles and will do anything to keep them safe from harm as seen in Rise Of The Turtles, Panic In The Sewers, and It Came From The Depths. He even claims that they are all he has left considering he's lost his wife, daughter, home, and humanity. He was hesitant at first to allow them to go to the surface (Fearing for their safety, and possibly having a hard time letting them go) allowed them to go, and even gave them several warnings to stay alert, stay in the shadows, not to talk to strangers, look both ways before crossing the street, and that the public bathrooms are filthy. However, as time progressed, Splinter managed to see how much the boys (Even Michelangelo) have grown up, become stronger, and worked well as a team, and allowed them to go to the surface, at night, and continue to fight the foot and the kraang, Under strict terms of course. Unlike his previous incarnations; Splinter acts more directly as a parent when he grounds the turtles for making a mess of the lair and for skateboarding in the lair. Although he has accepted the fact the turtles have grown up and want to learn things for themselves, he still remains protective of them and gives them advice when needed.

**Leonardo**: Leo is a teacher's pet, and craves master splinter's approval, attention, and appreciation. They are like Father and Son, and of course, Master Splinter taught Leo everything he knows about ninjutsu. Leo probably gets along with Splinter the most out of all the characters. He was disapointed that Leo fell for Karai's deception though. Splinter often tries to guide Leo into the path of a better leader, and chosed him because of his enthusiasm. Splinter often wishes Leo wouldn't compare himself to the Captain Ryan of Space Heroes, Leo's favorite T.V show. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Leo.

**Raphael**: Raph loves Master Splinter as a father and sensei and often tries to prove to him that he's better than Leo. Splinter is aware of Raph's temper and often must give him a guiding hand to keep his anger in check. Splinter can be hard on Raph, especially when he picks on his brothers, but never the less see's great potential in him. Splinter often wishes Raph would think more before reacting when it comes to battle. Like with all his sons, Splinter's very protective of Raph.

**Donatello**: Donnie respects Master Splinter as his father and sensei but often questions his wisdom. Splinter is patient with Donnie's penchant for technology and machinery and encourages him while keeping him grounded in ninja tradition. While Splinter admires Donnie's knowledge and is glad he thinks things through, he wishes Donnie would think less when it comes to combat. Like with all his sons, Splinter's protective of Donnie.

**Michelangelo**: Mikey is loyal and obeys Master Splinters rules. However, Master Splinter is also highly aware of Mikey's lack of maturity and his ADHD. When Splinter was asked if he had ever considered naming Mikey the leader of the team he replied, "No. That would have been...wrong." Never the less, he has praises Mikey on his wise decisions, such as bring Leatherhead back to the lair when he was injured. He often wishes Mikey would pay more attention. Like with all his Sons, Splinter's very protective of Mikey.

**April O' Neil**: Master Splinter has become a father figure for April since her father's abduction by the Kraang and has begun training her in ninjutsu and tuning in the universe. Splinter and April have sort of a Father - Daughter relationship; even commenting that if his own Daughter Miwa, were around she would have turned out like April. He even gave April a War Fan, that he was going to give to Miwa, as a weapon to help her out in battle. When Shredder was after her, along with the Kraang, Splinter had April stay in the sewers until the danger had passed, showing that Splinter has become quite protective of April. It seems the time they spent, April and Splinter developed a father, daughter relationship.

**Shredder**: Splinter and Shredder have a very long and complicated history. Long story short, they were once friends and rivals in ninjitsu when the love of a woman, Tang Shen, came between them and made them enemies. This culminated into a final battle at Splinter's home where a fire broke out that took the life of his wife and kidnaped his child at the same time. Shredder is Splinter's complete and definite oppisite because of their feelings for humanity. The one thing they have in common though is that they both love their children; Splinter loves his sons, and lost daughter, while Shredder loves his adopted daughter Karai.

**Rat King**: The Rat King, Victor Falco, managed to get a telepathic connection with the rats, and decided to use his powers to get Splinter. Falco tried to control Splinter because he was not only the turtles' master and father, but the key to their defeat, since none of them could take him down. Falco used several methods to try and brainwash Splinter, using memories from his past and even saying that turtles are growing up and will leave him all alone, like he was before. Eventually Falco managed to control Splinter, but Splinter broked free thanks to his children. In a way, Falco and Splinter are alike; they knew what it was like to be human and they saw the world through the eyes of rats; only difference is Splinter's strong will-power and the love for his sons protected him from being fully taken over by the rat king, and he would never want to use his own gifts for his own benifits Like falco has.

**Tang Shen**: Tang Shen was the wife of Splinter. When he was young he fell in love with her, but he wasn't the only one who did, for Oroku Saki, a.k.a. the Shredder, also loved her. Out of the two men, Shen only loved Splinter, known as Hamoto Yoshi at the time. Pretty soon the couple's love continued to grow to the point where they married each other and were blessed with a daughter that Splinter named Miwa. When Shen was killed in the battle with the Shredder, Splinter was deeply crushed for he loved her so much. He had mentioned her many times to the turtles and April. Splinter blames himself for her death, because one day Shredder insulted him infront of her to the point where Splinter lost his temper and lashed out at his former friend. It seems Tang Shen bore no ill will against her husband for what he had done, but probably wishes he could have handled it better. Loosing Shen along with their daughter, made Splinter more determined to pass what he learned from his mistakes down to his sons, especially Raph, and become protective of them.


	12. Casey Jones

Casey Jones is a TMNT character that first appeared in Season 2 of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He is a young vigilante wearing a hockey mask and wielding a hockey stick. He is also a high school student in April's grade, who got held back.

"Scum sucking mutated freaks of the world, prepare to meet, Casey Jones. I'm the last guy you'll see before you wake up in the hospital!"

- **Casey Jones**

**History**  
He was failing school and needed April O' Neil to tutor him so that he could continue playing hockey. At first April was skeptical about Casey. But then they both worked together to stop Mutagen Man and she began to warm up to Jones. Casey constantly flirts with April (or "Red" as he calls her). Later, when he finds out her connection to the turtles, he and Raph hit it off. First as enemies, then finally friends.

**Appearance**  
Casey, in this iteration, is a teenaged boy with a slender build, dark, long hair and brown eyes. He wears a black shirt, jeans, a black bandanna, and fingerless gloves. He is missing three of his front upper teeth.

When in his crime fighting suit, he has a hockey mask, and underneath it, is his painted face that resembles a skull. He has body padding everywhere and carries with him, hockey, baseball, lacrosse, and other sport sticks. Hidden in his glove, Casey also has a built in tazer to shock his opponents. His shoes are also specially designed to change between sneakers and roller skates, making sure he is ready for any battleground.


	13. Future TMNT

The Turtles learn of a new Kraang plot, and face a deadly new assassin. As Leo struggles to decide whether to risk his brothers' lives or ask for Splinter's help, Donnie struggles to put aside his rivalry with Casey. Then, when the Turtles try and relax by playing a fantasy role-playing game, they must learn the difference between fantasy and reality. And the Turtles will battle new enemies and old, including Slash and the Newtrailizer, who have now teamed up, Baxter Stockman with plans to mutate April, Pizza Face, and Karai! The Turtle action continues when a master thief steals Shredder's helmet, Raph switches minds with a Kraang, and April is kidnapped! Then, enter the mysterious and bizarre realm of Dimension X, and get ready for the ultimate Kraang invasion where the Turtles break out the Turtle Mech and face Kraang Prime!


End file.
